wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather-Andre Relationship
'Heather-Andre Relationship' Episodes L.O.V.E Andre and Sampson are talking about the girls of Bewster High while at the assembly. Sampson says that none of the girls at school are worth knowing. Andre walks past Heather, who is sitting in a row beside Tristan and looks at her. He tells Sampson that there "might be one or two worth checking out". Heather tells Tristan that she's primarily focusing on her grades and Sectionals this year and he questions her on why she got on makeup, causing Heather to quickly end the conversation. Vitamin D During It's My Life/Confessions Part II, when Andre is dancing seductively, the camera focuses on Heather, who appears to be turned on. Understudy When Heather asks Andre to babysit with her, they both smile a lot at each other in the school hallway. Andre seems thrilled to have the opportunity. While Heather and Andre are babysitting the children, they get tied up with jump rope. Andre tries to untie themselves, and when he starts struggling, Heather starts to assist with the untying, their hands touch for a few meaningful seconds before they let go and find the rope untied. The children they are babysitting are only quieted when Andre and Heather perform an acoustic version of Papa Don't Preach. They smile at each other a lot throughout the song and at the beginning even touch. Kendra and Terri are shocked to find the boys so well behaved, bathed, and sleeping all at the same time. Andre and Heather are proud of themselves. Heather was surprised at how much she enjoyed the evening, and he tells her they could do the parenting thing. Heather admits to being worried, early on in the night, about him texting Sampson too often, but Andre assures her he was totally into the babysitting. Heather and Andre are later dance partners for Hair/Crazy In Love. Soul Beatz Ginger refers to Andre and Heather as 'Ray-J and Kim,' which Heather remarks that Ginger "used to be the quiet goody little two-shoes, but now I pretty much want to punch you every time you open your f@#$(%$ mouth," which is met with a laugh from Andre. They are later seen sitting together, smiling during the Leather Jackets' performance. Later in the episode, before performing their duet of The Best Day of My Life, Heather remarks the last time she was in a green room, she was having post dramatic stress. Andre comforts her and persuades her that their performance will go well. Before they are about to go on, behind the curtain, Andre tells Heather she looks beautiful. They sing their duet and seem happy when they get through to sectionals. They are later seen in a warm embrace by the piano in the choir room before dancing with each other in Dog Days Are Over. Heather tells Ginger that Andre invited her to his party after school, although when he asks if it's a date, she calls him a doofus before saying that it clearly isn't since he invited everyone to attend the party. Later, she can be seen at the party alongside everyone else. Roaming Carols Heather is seen narrating how she doesn't have a perfect gift to give to Andre so she performs Chestnuts Roasting (On an Open Fire) with Izzy for him and he seemed very satisfied with the gift and they both later perform It's Not Christmas Without You. Songs S1= ;Duets Song wiwjne.png|The Best Day Of My Life (Soul Beatz)|link=The Best Day Of My Life ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * Dog Days Are Over by Florence and The Machine. (Soul Beatz) * Bust a Move by Young MC. (Mash-Up) * I Like That Girl by Leon Thomas III. (L.O.V.E) * Papa Don't Preach by Madonna. (Understudy) * True Colors by Cindy Lauper. (Understudy) * Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects. (True Beauty) * Express Yourself by Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) * It's a Man's Man's Man's World by James Brown. (Funk) * Timezone, Again by Losers (True Beauty) * It's My Life/Confessions Part II by Bon Jovi/Usher (Vitamin D) * LA Baby by Jonas Brothers (I Love LA) * Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) by Ariana Grande ft. Elizabeth Gillies (Roaming Carols) |-| S2= ;Duets Song dddj.JPG|Lucky (Bad Company)|link=Lucky Song ssddddd.JPG|Palmtrees or Mistletoes (The Double Date)|link=Palmtrees or Mistletoes ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * Wannabe by Spice Girls (The Enemy Within) * I Look To You by Whitney Houston (A Friend In Need) * Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX (Summer) * I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas (A Wedding) * Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding (A Wedding) * Have Yourself Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland (A Christmas Story) * Baby by Justin Bieber. (Comeback) * Habits (Stay High) by Tove Lo (18 and Over) * Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber. (Comeback) * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind by The Supremes/En Vogue. (Bad Company) * What The World Needs Now by Jackie DeShannon (Have You Ever Been Mellow) |-| S3= ;Duets Song dubdd.jpg|Okay (Theatricality)|link=Okay ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * Never Can Say Goodbye by The Jackson 5 (Michael) * In My Life by The Beatles. (Chasing Ginger) |-| S4= ;Duets Song_d_gvhbjn.jpg|Baby It's Cold Outside (Peace On Earth)|link=Baby It's Cold Outside Song samlfy.jpg|Saving All My Love For You (Dance With Somebody)|link=Saving All My Love For You ;Solos In a Group Number ; Related Songs * Take My Breath Away by Berlin. (A Night To Forget) * Get What You Give by New Radicals. (Goodbye) |-| S5= ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S6= ;Duets Song_jgmar.jpg|Just Give Me a Reason (The Losers)|link=Just Give Me a Reason ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S7= ;Duets Song_rs.jpg|Remembering Sunday (Tristan's Last Stand)|link=Remembering Sunday Song_fyl.jpg|Relator (The Last Temptations of Losers)|link=Relator ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * Find Your Love by Drake (Lights, Camera, Losers) * Classic by MKTO (Lights, Camera, Losers) * Hello by Dragonette (The Last Temptations of Losers) |-| S8= ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Relationships